


you kiss me, I'm falling

by castielsangel_x



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Romance, Smut, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsangel_x/pseuds/castielsangel_x
Summary: Five kisses between Nile and Booker.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 18
Kudos: 223





	you kiss me, I'm falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction for this pairing and I'm terrified. I've had a bit of writer's block and I've been at this for ages. I'm still not 100% happy with it but I can always edit it again later. But I wanted to post it. I hope you like. 
> 
> (I tend to go into too much detail with smut as the scene plays out in my head and I want to write every bit I think of so I'm so sorry if anything's wrong or too much.)

The first time Nile kissed Booker, he tasted like whiskey. 

Nile hadn’t been with the team long, but it was long enough to know that Sebastien le Livre was hurting. His exile didn’t last long - Joe and Nicky’s anger dissipating when they realised how much they missed their brother-in-arms - but a high profile job had them calling him back into the fold. It was a hard one, especially for Andy, who tried her hardest to keep up with them now, but her body was tired. After the job, she went out on her own, wanting to be alone, which worried Joe and Nicky. That left them with Nile and Booker, the four of them staying at a safehouse in Paris where they met with Booker. Nile watched as he picked up bottle after bottle, drowning his sorrows over and over again.

“Paris does not hold good memories for him,  _ piccolina _ …” Nicky said when he caught Nile watching Booker drink from his whiskey bottle again. “He hasn’t taken the immortality well, despite it being over two-hundred years.”

“He told me about his sons,” Nile whispered as she watched the Frenchman walk out onto the balcony of the apartment, looking out over the familiar streets. “He wants to die, right?”

“We watched him drink himself to death once. He shot himself in front of Andromache too,” Joe said, joining them at the kitchen table, putting a coffee down each in front of Nile and Nicky. “When he woke up, she punched him so hard, we thought the bruising was never going to go away.” 

“Wow,” Nile said.

“Nicky and I were mad for a while but he’s right. I’ve always had Nicky and he I. Booker feels more alone than anyone,” Joe said. Nile looked between the two men, realising what had to be done. Andy, Joe and Nicky had been together for a long time before Booker came along. He felt isolated from them sometimes. Her gaze moved over to Booker, who was leaning against the balcony, swaying slightly. 

“Let me talk to him …” she said and made her way to the balcony. She stepped out beside him and leaned on the balcony next to him, looking out over the busy Paris streets. She could see the Eiffel Tower from where they stood and she smiled gently. She had always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower. She glanced over at Booker, who still had his head low, his hair looking greasy and messy. He didn’t smell very good either. “Booker …”

“You don’t have to feel sorry for me, you know?” he said. “I’ve made peace with being alone …”

“Doesn’t look like that from where I’m standing,” she said. He went to put the bottle up to his mouth again and she grabbed it out his hand, holding it out over the balcony, dropping it to the - thankfully - empty street below. Booker stood there frozen, looking down at the street where the liquid from the broken bottle covered the pavement. “Now that that’s done, you need to get in the shower.”

“Nile, I don’t need you to babysit me …”

“Could have fooled me,” she said and he turned and tried to get passed her, but she pressed her hand to the middle of his chest and shoved him back hard against the wall. “I know you’re hurting, Booker, and I know I’ve only been immortal for a short time, but I’m alone too. You’re the only one who understands. You’re the one who told me about being alone, how my family would never believe me if I tried to go back to them. I need you, Booker … I need all of you, but I need you the most.” He looked down at the floor and she took his face in her hands. “Look at me, Sebastien.” The use of his real name made his eyes meet hers and she could see the tears form there. “I need you.” His hands came up to grip at the material of her sleeves, as if he was holding himself up. She held him close, his face still in her hands, her thumbs rubbing gently over his cheekbones.

“I need you too …” Booker said, swallowing hard before he slid down the wall, taking Nile down with him, falling to her knees between his legs were he was squatted down before the tears fell down his face. She looked through the window at Joe and Nicky, who were watching, their fingers linked and a whole world of pain on their faces. She turned back to the Frenchman, taking hold of the material of his shirt.

“You have us, Booker. Always,” she said. She moved to sit down next to him against the wall, linking her fingers with his before she reached over and cupped his cheek. His teary eyes found hers again and she leaned in, pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth. She heard his breath hitch before she kissed him again, just a soft, chaste kiss against his lips fully, feeling his tears mingle with the strong taste of whiskey on his lips. She wiped the tears away with her thumb, before she pulled back. She took his hand. “Come on … let’s get you cleaned up.” She stood and helped him to his feet. Her lips tingled from his, pulling him back into the apartment where Joe and Nicky were waiting. Booker felt himself tense under their gazes, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach before he was able to lift his head to look at them, his hair falling in his eyes. No words were spoken at first, but Nicky stepped forward and enveloped him in the most comforting hug he had had in a long time. He stood frozen for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Nicky, burying his face in his shoulder, the sobs coming before he even realised. He shook in Nicky’s arms before Joe moved closer too, wrapping an arm round Nicky, his other hand running soothing circles over Booker’s back, pressing his forehead to the side of Booker’s.

“I’m so sorry,” Booker whispered into Nicky’s shoulder. “I was selfish, I didn’t mean to hurt you … you’re my family …” Nile swallowed the lump in her throat before he moved into the group hug, holding Booker tight as he cried. 

“Sebastien …  _ abbiamo te, fratello mio _ ,” Nicky whispered gently, kissing Booker’s temple. The Frenchman pulled back from the embrace, quickly wiping at his cheeks. 

“Can I come home?” he asked, almost brokenly. Nicky looked at Nile then Joe, who smiled softly.

“You’re already home, brother,” he said, squeezing Booker’s shoulder. Nile stepped forward and slipped her hand into Booker’s.

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.” She pulled on his hand and he followed her. He would always follow her.

******

The second time Nile kissed Booker, he tasted like blood.

It was a mess. Everything was a god damn mess. Nile gasped for breath as she came back to life for the third time during the mission, at least this time everyone was dead. Her body groaned in agony as her wounds stitched themselves up, bones cracking back into place. She looked around the dusty room, the room the explosion none of them were expecting brought crashing down around them. She heard other noises, groaning, gasping for breath, coughing. 

“Joe?”

“I’m here, I’m here …” he called out hoarsely before coughing again.

“Where’s Nicky and Booker?” she called out.

“Nicky’s here. Booker took off after another soldier before the room exploded,” he said, trying to clear his throat of dust. A gasp of breath from nearby and Joe’s relieved sigh indicated Nicky was alive and well again. The dust cleared a little and Nile made out Joe kneeling over Nicky, helping him sit up, the former priest coughing into his sleeve. “Are you alright,  _ amore mio _ ?” Nicky just nodded and Nile could see the few bullet holes in his legs pushing out the bullets and closing up, Nicky sighing with relief.

“I’m going to find Booker,” Nile said, picking up her gun from the floor before she ran from the room, down a hallway, noting a trail of blood. She followed it, hearing voices further down the hall and just as she turned the corner, she saw Booker take two bullets to the head and neck and hit the ground with an almighty thud. She felt that scream that left her throat more than she heard it as she unloaded her entire gun into the one solider until he fell backwards through the glass of the window and out of sight. She dropped her gun and ran to Booker’s side, his lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling, a hole in his forehead and blood pouring from his neck. She pressed her hands to the wound, like it was going to make a difference. Nothing seemed to be healing. He lay there, sprawled out, blood pooling beneath him. Nile felt her heart beat faster in her chest. “Book …” Her hands and the sleeves of her shirt were stained with blood and it was still flowing.  _ Oh dear God, no,  _ she thought to herself. He was taking too long to come back and Nile was panicking. 

“Nile?” came Joe’s voice but she ignored him.

“Booker … Sebastien, don’t you be  _ fucking _ dead, do you hear me?” she said, but he continued to lie there. She pressed her ear to his chest, searching for the sound of his heartbeat, but there was nothing. Joe and Nicky appeared, standing watching the scene in front of them. Nile grabbed the front of Booker’s shirt in her fists. “Come on, you son of a bitch … wake up!” Nothing. Nile sat back on her heels, watching the man on the floor for any signs of life. Nicky walked over and put his hands on Nile’s shoulder, squeezing gently in comfort. “Nicky, why is it taking so long?”

“I don’t know …” was Nicky’s honest answer. Joe reached over to Nicky, pulling him away by the hand, letting Nile sit with Booker. “Joe, what …?” Nicky whispered.

“He’ll come back to us …” Joe said. “He has to.” Both men watched as Nile moved closer, running her blood stained fingers down his cheek. 

“Booker … please wake up,” Nile said softly and Joe felt his heart break at the scene in front of him. He’d had a similar feeling before, Nicky not waking up as quickly as he’d hoped he was, thinking he was going to lose him. Same thing in Merrick’s lab when Keane put the gun in Nicky mouth. Now Nile, who was like their little sister, was going through the same anguish. Suddenly, the unmistakable sound of flesh knitting back together could be heard and Booker’s whole body jerked violently as he sucked in the deepest breath he could muster before sagging back against the floor, breathing heavily. A collective sigh of relief went through the room before Nile was hauling him into a sitting position, the bullet in his forehead pushing itself out fully. Nile grabbed hold of his collar before he even had a chance to process his surroundings, hauling him into a hug. He froze for a moment before his arms went round her back, holding her close. 

“Nile …”

“I thought you were gone, Book …” she said, sounding tearful. She pulled back from the hug for a moment to punch him hard in the shoulder, Booker’s hand moving up to his chest to block any other attack he might have coming his way.

“Ow … Nile …”

“Shut up,” she said before she hauled him forward again, straddling one of his thick thighs, her lips crashing against his, the taste of blood on his tongue filling her own mouth but she didn’t care at that moment, nor did she noticed the money being passed from Nicky to Joe as they both smirked at the scene in front of them. Booker’s arms brought her tight against his body, lips working each others until they had to breathe, Nile pulling back first but not moving from his embrace, her forehead against his, her nose pressed to his. “Don’t leave me … ever.”

“Never … I’m sorry … I didn’t … fuck, I’m  _ here _ , Nile,” he said. 

“You were gone almost five minutes,” she said, his breath warm against her lips. She fought the instinct to kiss him again as she was very, very aware that Joe and Nicky were still in the room. She stroked his cheeks with her thumbs before she pulled back, Booker’s arms loosening around her.

“I’m here …” he said again and she nodded, getting to her feet and holding her hand out to help him up. Booker got to his feet, finally realising Joe and Nicky were in the room before he blushed and bent down to pick up his gun. “I got what we needed … we should regroup with Andy.” He held out a flash drive in front of them before he pocketed it. Nile nodded and she left the room first, not looking Joe and Nicky in the eye as she went before the men followed her. God, she was so  _ fucked _ .

********

The third time Nile kissed Booker, he tasted like chocolate.

They had some free time so Booker took Nile to Belgium. They got a small, two bedroom apartment together, just enjoying the time away from the job. Andy, Joe and Nicky were happy to let them go do what they wanted for a while, Joe and Nicky having the same idea, intending to escape to Malta for a few weeks, just for some rest and relaxation with each other. The thought of being alone with Booker was terrifying to Nile but she wanted to be there with him more than he knew. The butterflies in her stomach at the sight of him was a tell tale sign. They did things together, sometimes going out separately too. One day Nile had escaped on her own after catching Booker almost completely naked, coming out of the bathroom. She’d squeaked in a very unladylike manner before grabbing her bag and leaving, before she had to come back and put some shoes on, realising she had run out the door without them. It had been awkward afterwards, Booker’s permanent sad eyes watching her as they had dinner together.

“Are you upset with me, Nile?” he asked her and she froze with her fork half way to her mouth before she put it back down on her plate. “I’m sorry if I have upset you …”

“No, Book … I promise you haven’t,” she said quickly, stopping his worry in its tracks. “It’s … it’s me. I’m just working through some things in my head … I’m not really ready to speak about it yet.” Booker nodded, looking back down at his food, pushing his fork through it, but not really looking like he wanted to eat it anymore. Nile watched him for a moment before she reached over and placed her hand over his. “The minute I’m ready to talk about it, I promise you’ll know.” Booker smiled gently at her. They finished their dinner and cleaned up, Booker washing the dishes and Nile drying, only the barest hint of conversation between them. She could feel his eyes on her so when they had finished cleaning up, she went for a shower, not that she needed one but she needed to get out of his company for ten minutes. The tension in the air was killing her and she need a bit of time alone. She showered quickly, letting the hot water run hard on her skin, washing herself and imagining her own hands to be Booker’s. She sighed gently, tipping her head back into the water, her hand sliding down her wet body when a knock came on the door, startling Nile, and it opened a tiny bit so she could hear him speak.

“I’m going out to get some supplies. I’ll be back in half an hour,” he said.

“Sure, see you soon,” she called over the noise of the spray and the door closed again and Nile let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding. God, she had it bad. She quickly got herself clean before she got out and went to her room to change for bed, putting the TV on low so it didn’t feel so lonely without Booker. The room was warm, as the air outside was, and it was hard to get herself dry when she felt like she was sweating. She pulled on some shorts as she looked around for a t-shirt for bed, realising that Booker had washed some of their clothes, the t-shirts she slept in still wet as they hung up in the kitchen. She spotted a faded green v-neck t-shirt of Booker’s that was dry and draped over the kitchen chair and she slipped it on, the material drowning her. He was a well built man and Nile had most definitely noticed. But it was so soft against her skin she sighed contentedly. She grabbed her phone and her earphones and popped them in, starting up the music and lying back on the couch, she closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the music. She didn’t know how long she had lay there, a good few songs worth, when a gently touch to her bare ankle had her sitting up, startled.

“Woah, it’s just me,” he said, hands out in front of him. Nile pulled out her earphones and put a hand to her heart.

“God, don’t do that to me,” she said with a sigh of relief, before she laughed softly. She looked up and met his eyes, watching him drink her in, before she felt her cheeks warm at the fact she was wearing his clothes. “Sorry … I, erm … hope you don’t mind. Mine were still drying in the kitchen.” He swallowed hard and he shook his head.

“Not at all …” he said. “I have something for you …” He turned away from her, going through one of the bags he had set down on the table. He pulled out a big bar of chocolate from the bag and he handed it to her. “Gotta taste the best chocolate Belgium has to offer.” He picked up two takeaway coffee cups and handed her one and sat down on the couch beside her.

“You didn’t have to do that, Book …” she said, taking a sip before putting the coffee down on the table in front of her, turning her whole body to him, crossing her legs under her. She held the bar of chocolate up to her nose, smelling the sweet smell through the wrapper before she opened the packaging, breaking off a few squares before she handed the bar to Booker. He did the same as she popped one of the squares into her mouth and she was not prepared for how creamy the chocolate was as it practically melted on her tongue. She moaned out loud, closing her eyes at the taste. Booker almost dropped his chocolate when the moan came from her, his eyes snapping up to look at her. She looked completely blissed out over some chocolate. He swallowed hard as she opened her eyes again and met his.

“Try it, Booker,” she said. “That is what I call good chocolate.”  _ Obviously,  _ he wanted to say. He popped a square of it into his mouth and he understood her reaction completely. 

“God, that’s good,” he said, groaning softly. He went to sit forward, to grab his coffee cup, when he was suddenly pushed back, a lap full of Nile as she straddled him on the couch, taking his face in her small hands and pressing her lips to his. God, in all his years he’d never had a kiss like it. She barely gave him any time to process what was happening before her tongue was in his mouth. The sweet taste of the chocolate was on both their tongues and it made the kiss all that more delectable. His hands found the backs of her thighs, gripping tight to her soft skin, just below her ass. Nile groaned against his lips and he followed suit. She was sweating and his t-shirt was sticking to her skin in the warm air. One of her hands slid through his hair at one side of his head and round to the back, gripping the longer strands, yet not hard enough to hurt. Booker felt light headed as they kissed, tongues tasting and teeth nipping. His dick was one hundred percent interested in what was happening and when she settled herself in his lap, her gasp let him know she felt it. She finally pulled back from the kiss, eyes fiery with lust, lips spit slick and swollen, just as he knew his was. She ran a hand through his hair before she brought her hands to the hem of her t-shirt, ready to pull it off, Booker watching intently with his chest heaving, just as the phone Andy gave them for emergencies began to ring. Nile’s face fell, as well as her hands from her t-shirt down onto his chest, as Booker fished the phone out of his pocket.

“Hey boss … no, I’m good, I just, er, was napping,” he said, his eyes locked with Nile’s. She looked disappointed as she climbed off him, Booker catching her wrist in his hand. She turned to him, watching him as he spoke to Andy. “Yeah, no problem. We’ll be there. See you soon, Andy.” He hung up the phone and put it in his pocket, but neither of them moved from where they stood. “Nile …”

“It’s okay …” she said, still trying to fully catch her breath. She moved closer to him again, Booker letting go of her wrist, placing her hand on his heart, pressing a kiss to the middle of his clothed chest. “It’s okay …” She looked up at him, Booker a good head taller than her, lifting her hand to wipe a little bit of chocolate from the side of his mouth with her thumb before pressing the softest kiss she could to his lips, Booker’s breath hitching in his throat, before she picked up her coffee cup and headed to her room. Booker closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

He was going to kill Andy.

********

The fourth time Nile kissed Booker, he tasted like her.

Nile wasn’t sure where everything went wrong. They had left their little peaceful vacation in Belgium to go undercover at some rich Russian drug dealers party, tuxedos and ballgowns galore, and before she knew it, there was gunshots going off everywhere. But the Russian’s definitely started shooting first, that she knew. Booker grabbed her hand and they ran for cover. Being immortal didn’t mean they actually  _ liked _ to get shot. They had been posing as husband and wife, the rich Russian more than a little attracted to Nile so she was the perfect bait for him, yet Booker hated it and had kept a possessive arm around her. He would have admitted that he liked it a lot when she introduced herself as Mrs le Livre, his heart jumping in his chest as he had thought back to their kiss in Belgium, how it could have led to more.

“We have to find the others,” Nile said, slipping her hand into the high slit in her dress to pull a pistol out of a holster on her thigh and if Booker didn’t think that was the hottest thing he’d ever seen, he’d have been called a liar. He took his own pistol out from inside his velvet tuxedo jacket, cocking it before peeking out of their cover to start shooting. The Russian’s guards were taken care of quickly, the other innocent guests screaming and making for the exit as quick as they could. Booker took a bullet to the shoulder when they moved out of their cover, crying out as it caught him, making Nile turn. “Book!” She pushed him down beside an upturned table, double checking him but he nodded. 

“I’m fine, Nile. I promise,” he said. She cupped his face gently before she grabbed her gun again and began shooting, taking out more Russian’s who seemed to be coming out of nowhere. 

“Andy? What the hell happened?” Nile asked over the comm.

“The Russian’s caught Nicky in their safe … shot him. Joe didn’t like that …” Andy said breathlessly through the comm. 

“Understatement of the fucking century,” came Joe’s angry voice.

“Nicky okay?” Booker asked.

“ _ Si _ … no rest for the wicked, brother,” Nicky’s voice said, just as he appeared at the other side of the room, sliding across the floor to take out two Russian’s legs, knocking them over before shooting them through the head. Andy and Joe appeared too, The five of them took out the remaining Russian’s, Joe and Nicky protecting Andy with all they had. That left the drug lord who had been all over Nile. Booker would have loved to have dealt with him but Joe was there first, reading him the riot act for getting the love of his life shot before he put the bullet through his head. They regrouped at the bar in the middle of the room. 

“Everyone okay?” Andy asked, looking so tired, trying to catch her breath. Everyone nodded. “Let’s get out of here. Nicky, you get it?”

“I did, boss,” he said, putting his hand into his tuxedo jacket and pulling out the most expensive looking diamond necklace Nile had ever seen. 

“ _ Fuck _ , that’s huge,” she said. Andy chuckled.

“Exactly what we had the Russian’s come down on our asses like that. Worth a fortune, but was stolen,” she said. “Come on, car’s outside. I’ll send a message to Copley, he can collect in the morning. He’s a couple of hours away.” They all followed Andy and piled into the car, Nile sandwiched in the middle of Booker and Nicky in the back. It was a pretty quiet ride back to their hotel, the adrenaline still coursing through her. She felt the warmth of Booker’s skin through his shirt sleeves against her bare arms and she slid her hand into his in the darkness of the back seat of the car. She heard Booker swallow hard beside her. Nicky had put his head against the window, eyes closed though she knew he wasn’t asleep. She pulled Booker’s hand slowly over to the slit in her dress, biting her lip to keep her breathing under control, feeling his rough fingers slide against her bare thigh. She saw Booker’s other hand fist in the material of his suit pants in frustration and Nile found herself smiling. It wasn’t much further when the car suddenly came to a stop. They all made their way up to their small apartment. Luckily, Copley had got them a decent one, split off into two different sections with a lounge and a small kitchen. He was very good to them. The moment they got into the room, Booker didn’t care who saw. He pulled Nile against him and lifted her, hands sliding under her thighs and buried his face in her neck, kissing and biting at her skin. Nile’s arms went round his neck, breathing heavily and trying not to look in the direction of the others, before he began to carry her to one of the bedrooms, trying to ignore Joe’s wolf whistling before he slid the door closed behind them. He was practically vibrating in her arms and his hands on her ass were so distracting. He carried her over to the bed and put her down, Nile reaching to pull him in for a kiss but he pushed her to lie back on her elbows and before she knew what was happening, he was on his knees in front of her, her dress was being pushed up around her hips, Booker making a sound akin to a dying animal when he saw she had no underwear on. All the better, he thought. Before Nile could even say a word, he had buried his face between her legs. Nile forgot about the others outside the room and cried out as his mouth touched her.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ … Booker …” she moaned out loud as she buried her hand in his perfectly coiffed hair, Booker putting one of her legs over his shoulder as he pressed open mouthed kisses to her folds before he licked teasingly at her clit. Nile felt her whole body tremble, Booker’s insanely talented mouth driving her crazy. She heard him groan when she accidentally pressed the heel of her shoe into his back. He pulled back for a moment, kissing the inside of her thigh, while he unstrapped her shoes and discarded them before slipping off his own suit jacket and removing the suspenders that were holding up his suit pants before he slipped her legs back over his shoulders and pulled her right to the edge of the bed before he was back between her legs, beginning that sweet torture all over again. Nile grabbed at the sheets at either side of her head, arching her back and pushing her hips up against his mouth. “ _ Sebastien _ …” Booker felt his dick pulse as she moaned out his real name, using his free hand to palm himself through his suit pants. Nile managed to get herself back up on her elbows to watch him feast on her like she was his last meal. He pulled back again but she took his hand that was wrapped round her thigh and brought two fingers to her mouth and sucked them, getting them nice and wet for him before he guided his hand between her legs. She was already pretty damn wet but it always helped to prepare. Booker’s tongue went back to her clit, flicking against it relentlessly as he pressed his fingers inside of her. Nile fell back on the bed again. He brought his free hand up from his own crotch to slide up the material of her dress, pulling it down to expose her breasts, the cool air causing her nipples to harden before he took one in hand, rubbing his thumb against her nipple. 

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted you …” Booker said, pulling back for a moment to let his fingers do the work as he nipped gently at the skin of her thighs. 

“I’m so close, Seb …” she said, breathlessly before his mouth was back on her, sucking hard on her clit as his fingers sped up and she felt like her whole body was on fire as she fell over the edge. If this was how she was going to die then bring it one, she thought. She arched her back, both her hands in Booker’s hair as she bucked her hips up against his mouth as she came hard. Booker had thought she had stopped breathing for a moment before she gasped in some air and let out a shaky breath. Her skin had a visible sheen of sweat on it. They were silent for a moment, all except their breathing, before Nile sat up, shimmying forward on the bed to the edge and grabbing Booker’s shirt, pulling him in for a kiss, their first one of the night. She could taste herself on his tongue and she knew she should be grossed out by it, but the way he was groaning into her mouth had her wanting him right that minute. Booker licked into her mouth as he made his way to his feet. Nile pulled back, realising she was now practically at face level with his very, very hard cock and she needed to help him out with that. Her trembling fingers opened his trousers as Booker undone his shirt before he was pushing her back again, crawling over the top of her. 

“Clothes can come off properly later,” he said, pulling out his cock before he licked his palm, reaching down to stroke himself. Nile bit her lip and lifted her ass off the bed to pull her dress up past her navel, baring herself to him again. “You’re so beautiful, Nile …”

“So are you …” she said and Booker knew that she meant it. He moved between her legs, letting her wrap them around his waist loosely, pressing his cock into her slowly, his large, solid body moving on top of her, Nile pressing her forehead against his. “Seb .. you feel so good …” He stilled for a moment, letting her relax a moment while he kissed her, softly, gently, her hands sliding under his shirt, running her nails down his back. He was sweating, her fingers tracing over damp skin. 

“You okay?”

“Yes … I’m … fuck, please  _ move _ ,” she practically begged him. She had never felt so full in her life. She wasn’t some blushing virgin, but she’d had some unremarkable sex in her time. But Booker … Booker was different. She had pined and waited and wanted and she finally had her man. Booker pulled his hips back before sliding back into her, Nile’s whole body trembling at the movement. He was so gentle with her, almost like he was holding back. Nile gripped the collar of the shirt he was still wearing, sliding her other hand against his cheek, making him look up at her. She pressed her forehead against his, their breath mingling between them. “I won’t break … “

“I know ...I’m just … “ he paused, as if trying to find the right word.

“Savouring the moment?” she offered and he laughed gently before he pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Exactly,” he said.She kissed him passionately, moaning against his mouth, pressing her hips harder against his, taking him deeper before he snapped his hips against hers, her head falling back against the sheets, Booker chuckling gently.

“Again …” she begged and he buried his face in her neck, kissing and nipping as his hips moved against hers. She rolled hers to meet his every thrust, the feel of him on top of her, solid and warm, making her stomach flutter. His kisses moved from her neck and across her collarbone before moving further down and taking a nipple in his mouth, Nile calling out at the touch. “Sebastien … you’re going to kill me.” Booker’s laughter vibrated against her skin, the sound like music to her ears.

“ _ Non, mon ange … _ ” he said, his voice deep and rich sending a jolt of pleasure straight between her legs. God, he was  _ definitely _ going to kill her speaking to her in French. “No dying today.” She pulled him up to kiss her again. 

“Lie down,” she panted against his lips and he did as he was asked, fixing the pillows beneath his head so he was comfortable, watching her climb onto his lap and lower herself down onto him with a breathless sigh, the top half of her dress pooling at her waist, the bottom half rumpled and spread out over his legs. Booker reached for her hand, linking their fingers together as Nile began to rock her hips against his, her head falling back and eyes falling closed at the feel of him inside her. She brought his hands to her hips, letting him grip on like life depended on it, her hands resting softly on his forearms. She rode him at a steady speed, Booker focussed on her breasts bouncing gently with every move she made, listening to every moan and plead fall from her lips. He knew that they could be heard from where they were but he didn’t care. He’d let Joe and Nicky know exactly what he’d had to endure for the whole time he’d been with them. 

“Nile …” he groaned that little bit too loudly as she began to speed up, her nails digging into his arms. He quickly sat up beneath her, gathering her in his arms, peppering her breasts with the softest kisses before kissing her lips once more, their bodies pressed together from groin to lips, her legs wrapped tight around his waist. They moved together in sync, Nile making noises that would be good for any man’s ego as she clung to him, hand running through his hair before they were pushing at the shirt on his shoulders, pushing it down off his shoulders so she could nip and suck at his skin. 

“Seb … “ she managed to say softly before her orgasm suddenly hit her like a freight train, clutching Booker to her like she was going to slip away at any moment. He held her close, her body trembling in his arms, crying out into the crook of his neck. She had barely any time to register what was going on when she was turned and her back was on the bed again, Booker moving his hips again, her body sensitive and shaking, soft, pleasure-filled sobs leaving her mouth as he took his own pleasure from her. She scratched lines into his shoulders which disappeared quicker than she wanted them too. He groaned and grunted as he got closer, Nile coaxing him with soft words and praise in his ear until he pulled out of her, grinding his cock against her twice before he stilled, spilling over her stomach and hip, his whole body shaking in her arms as she held him close. They lay together, unmoving and breathless, her hand in his hair and lips against his ear as she rubbed small circles with her thumb against the nape of his neck. He lifted his head to look at her, his hair sticking to his forehead. Nile could only smile at him, raising a hand to push his hair back from his face. He smiled back, her heart fluttering in her chest at such a beautiful sight before he kissed her every so gently, moving slightly to lie at her side, holding her close.

“I didn’t hurt you?” he asked in a whisper. 

“No, you didn’t hurt me,” she said, running the backs of her fingers over his cheek. “I’ve never heard you so vocal, Monsieur le Livre.” Booker laughed.

“Got to play Joe and Nicky at their own game,” he said.

“Oh I get it, I’m just part of your ploy to get back at them, am I? You wound me,” she said. “Joking aside, I’m sure it’s been great listening to them bone each other for two hundred years.” At Booker’s wrinkled nose, she giggled. “Happy to help you get your own back. Right now though, I’d like to get out of this dress.”

“That I can help you with.” Neither of them made a move, Booker’s arm around her shoulders as he held her close, his finger tips stroking along her arm gently, bare chest pressed to bare chest. Nile felt comfortable, she felt safe.

And she was pretty sure she was in love with Sebastien le Livre.

**********

The fifth (or whatever time it was now, because Nile was sure she had lost count) Nile kissed Booker, he tasted like coffee.

Booker slipped out of bed gently as not to wake Nile. He watched her as he grabbed his boxers and suit trousers from the night before, pulling them on. His eyes travelled down the expanse of her bare back, there for his eyes only. She was lying face down on the bed, face buried in a pillow she had her arms wrapped around. He wished he could have marked her with his teeth, his lips, anything that would make people knew she was his, but there was something about her smooth unblemished skin that he loved. He bent down over her to press a kiss to her shoulder and then to her cheek. She hummed softly in her sleep but didn’t wake. Booker stood and went to the door, sliding it open, hoping no one was up yet. But luck was not on his side as three sets of eyes looked up at him. 

“There he is,” Joe said, looking fit to burst. “Did you have a good night?” Booker felt his cheeks burn as he made his way to make some coffee for him and Nile. Joe turned on the couch, kneeling up and facing Booker over the back of the couch. “Come on, Casanova. Need some details.”

“I don’t kiss and tell, Yusuf,” Booker said, spooning some shitty instant coffee into two cups.

“Don’t think we didn’t hear you …” Andy said. “Didn’t realise things were like that between you two …” Booker turned to look at Andy. She didn’t look mad or annoyed so Booker took that as a good sign.

“Well, um … neither did I until recently,” he said, blushing slightly before he went back to making their coffee. There was a silence for a moment, Booker wanting the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

“I am glad to see you so happy, Booker,” Nicky’s voice cut through the silence, making Booker look over at him as he moved into the kitchen beside him. He patted Booker’s shoulder before squeezing it in an affectionate gesture. “If Nile makes you happy, then you grasp every moment of happiness you can with her.” 

“Thank you, Nicky …” Booker said, feeling suddenly overcome with emotion. Joe smiled over at Nicky, meeting his eyes for a moment before he looked back at Booker.

“Nicky is right, as always. It’s just good to see you smile, brother,” he agreed. “You know I just tease you, right?” Booker huffed a laugh.

“Oh, I know,” he said.

“And if what we heard last night was anything to go by, you definitely make her happy too,” Joe said, only to have a pillow launched at his head by Andy, who was grinning too. “What?” Booker finished making the coffee just as a knock came on the door and Copley let himself in. They greeted him before Joe excused himself to go shower while Andy dealt with the handover of the diamond and Nicky packed up their things. Booker moved back to the bedroom where Nile was still sound asleep, coffees in hand, sliding the door closed with his foot. He took a drink from his own coffee, putting the mugs down on the bedside table before he dropped his suit trousers again and climbed under the sheets, moulding himself against Nile’s smaller body. He watched her as she slept, drawing intricate patterns down her spine with his fingers. She sighed softly before her eyes opened, full of sleep yet meeting his immediately and he knew he would remember the smile she gave him for the rest of his days.

“ _ Bonjour, mon amour,” _ he said softly, scooting a little closer and rubbing the tip of his nose against hers.

“Hello yourself,” she said before she leaned in for a kiss, tasting the sharp taste of coffee on his tongue, sighing gently against his mouth. He slid his arm round her warm body. “So, last night wasn’t just me having sex dreams then.” Booker laughed.

“Most definitely not,” he replied. 

“Good to know,” she said before pulling him in for another kiss, rolling them slightly so that he had to lean on his elbow over her so he didn’t crush her. Her fingers against his scalp, running through his hair, would be his downfall. He pulled back, resting his head on his hand as he looked down at her.

“The teams getting ready to go again. Copley’s here …” he said, softly, taking her hand in his. “We could go anywhere. It’s your decision.” She smiled softly.

“Anywhere, Booker. Just as long as you’re there,” she said, leaning over to press a kiss to his shoulder. “Let’s be alone for a while though, so I can have you all to myself.” Booker smirked.

“That can most definitely be arranged,” he said, kissing her deeply again, rolling her onto her back again, settling himself between her legs before he kissed down the length of her torso, kissing over her hips and thighs before disappearing beneath the sheet and pressing a kiss between her legs.

“Booker …” she said, almost in a warning tone. “Copley might hear us …”

“Then let him,” he said before he went right ahead and pressed his tongue flat against her, lapping at her like he was starving. She writhed and cursed under his ministrations. He was definitely talented in that department and Nile couldn’t wait until they were alone again for a bit, as much as she loved the others. She cried out loud before slapping her hand over her own mouth to silence herself, Booker’s laugh vibrating right through her as he continued to torture her until she came with a sob against his face, practically grinding herself against him to wring every little bit of her orgasm from her very being. 

“ _ Fuck _ … Booker,” she sighed contentedly as his head popped out from underneath the sheets. 

“Later,  _ ma cherie, _ ” he said, kissing just above her navel before he crawled over her and kissed her deeply. “I’m afraid we need to get up …”

“You’ll need to give me a moment until my legs want to work again,” she said and Booker laughed out loud before he slid from the bed. He picked up his coffee cup and he drained it, indicating the one there for her. She sat up in the bed, reaching for the cup and taking a sip. It was more lukewarm than hot but she didn’t mind. Booker’s fingers under her chin made her look up at him and he leaned in to kiss her, the coffee taste on both their tongues strong, before he pulled back.

“I’m going to see if Joe is done in the shower,” he said, picking up a towel. He went towards the door, Nile watching his back as he turned from her.

“I love you, Sebastien.” She was just as startled at the words coming from her own lips as he was, turning back to her, eyes wide but not wide enough to be comical. She felt her face burn and she felt more naked than she actually was.

“Nile …”

“No, listen. When I told you I had some feelings I was working through in my head when we were back in Belgium … they were for you, Book,” she said, gently, looking down the sheets as she played with them. “You didn’t need to be alone … and you helped me not to feel alone.” Booker walked back over to the bed and sat on the edge. “So yeah, I love you for being there … you’re so special to me.” She reached over and took Booker’s hand in hers. “I don’t expect you to say it back, but I needed you to know. To get it off my chest …” She was pulled forward suddenly, their lips crashing together, dropping the sheet that was between her fingers in favour of wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her close, kissing her deeply before he lowered her to the bed again. He pulled back, pressing his forehead against hers.

“I love you too …” he said and Nile finally felt like she was home.


End file.
